Playground Love
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Sora and Tai are on a playground being observed by Joe. Short fluffy Taiora. Rated PG-13 for a few swears(just being safe)


TasChiBandGirl: Hello...people. This is yet another Digimon fic of mine  
  
Tai: Is this one a good one?  
  
TasChiBandGirl: If you like Taiora, you may like it  
  
Sora and Tai: ^_^  
  
TasChiBandGirl: It also involves Joe  
  
Joe: YAY! I'm in this story  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Contains Taiora and some Takari and Joe is the narrator...now if someone could disclaim me please  
  
Sora: My pleasure (*Tai giggles*) okay, TasChiBandGirl isn't the owner of usfine folk here on Digimon since Toei animation does and put me with Matt*twitches*  
  
Tai: I say we'd be a lot better off  
  
Joe: Com'on! I wanna see the storieee  
  
Playground Love(narrated by Joe Kido)  
  
The sky was an orangy-red. Over the playground in Odaiba, Japan, all seemed empty. Until, one teenaged boy with brown hair and brown eyes approached the swingset. That boy was Tai Kamiya. I was walking by and decided to see what's up. Sora Takenouchi then approached the other swing. I decided to listen in and wonder if they'd finally get together. The two belong together. Just like socks and shoes. I leaned by the slide and watched the two converse.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe TK and Kari are finally dating" said Tai "It's abouttime"  
  
"Yeah. I was hoping for them to get together someday" said Sora  
  
"Yeah...love is such a great thing" said Tai  
  
"Why do you think so?" asked Sora looking at him  
  
"Well, it's just beautiful. The way everything seems so happy and grand when you're nearby the person, the icky feeling in your stomach when they're nearby, everything. Without love, where would we be right now?" said Tai looking up into the sky.  
  
"Yeah...love" said Sora "Moments of it are so beautiful. It's the happiest moment ever for that time. It takes courage to act upon the moment. Something I never really had."  
  
"I know how it is" said Tai looking at her From my point of view, the two were now staring at each other. Tai and Sora both had warm glances upon each other. I watched this all. The two then began to speak again.  
  
"Tai...there's...something I should tell you" said Sora  
  
"Me too Sora." said Tai My heart began to jump. Finally they'll kiss! was running thru my head. I was getting more into their conversation. Not even noticing that I was on the brink of slipping and falling on my ass.  
  
"What is it Sora?" asked Tai  
  
"What is it Tai?" asked Sora  
  
"Well...umm...Sora..I....l-l-love you" he said. I gasped as quietly as possible. 'FINALLY!' I thoguht in my head. I then stupidly lost my balance and fell. The two turned around. They were sending death glares at me.  
  
"Ummm....hi?" I said nervously  
  
"Joe!!!" they both yelled at me  
  
"Umm...sorry. But, I couldn't help it!" I said  
  
"Dammit Joe! I was gonna tell Tai I love him back!!!!" Sora said angrily  
  
"Yeah Joe...she was....what were you gonna do?!" asked Tai suprised  
  
"Tai, I love you too. I was gonna say to you but JOE here had to ruin it!!!"said Sora  
  
"Sorry Sorry Sorry" I said "I didn't mean to....please don't kill me"  
  
"Ehh....well at least you were quiet for a while. Go ahead and blab this toeveryone else!" said Tai as he grabbed Sora and gave her a spectacular kiss. They were stayed liplocked for quite a while. Lots of tongue usage. I yelledout as loud as I could  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!!! TAI AND SORA ARE TOGETHER!!!! IT'SOFFICIAL!!!!!!" The two looked at me, shrugged and then got back to kissing.Alas, the two were finally together. :)  
  
-The End  
  
TasChiBandGirl: I like Taioras...  
  
Tai: *blushes*  
  
Sora: *blushes*  
  
Joe: Yay! Go me! *dances around tripping over pots and pans*  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Oh boy....  
  
Sora: Well...that's all for now....I'm gonna go and...umm....shave yeah bye!*runs off*  
  
Tai: I hafta go shave with her...umm..bye *speeds off to catch up to Sora*  
  
TasChiBandGirl: *sweatdrops* Am I the only one whom thinks they're going tomake out?J  
  
oe: no...I do too but it's so cute!!  
  
TasChiBandGirl: That'll be all. Bye Bye 


End file.
